


A Demon's Scars

by Sound_Of_Inspiration



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bandages, Comfort, M/M, Wound treating, past sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/pseuds/Sound_Of_Inspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complete silence enveloped the room in which two figures had taken place on a king-sized bed. A quiet wince of pain or a small, angered huff were all that would cut through the thick, tense atmosphere from time to time.<br/>Tanned, firm hands worked carefully with white bandages, while pale, quivering fingers played nervously with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Demon's Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little OS I wrote for a precious friends birthday!! It is based of one of her headcanons for her Mard Geer muse~ and I really enjoyed writing it!! It's a new pairing I seriously got dragged into!! XD  
> Without any further ado, I hope~ you enjoy it!! :3 <3

Complete silence enveloped the room in which two figures had taken place on a king-sized bed. A quiet wince of pain or a small, angered huff were all that would cut through the thick, tense atmosphere from time to time.

Tanned, firm hands worked carefully with white bandages, while pale, quivering fingers played nervously with each other.

The owner of said pale hands clearly could feel the anger emitting from the male behind him as said man pulled a bit too hard, tightening the bandages, causing the receiver to whimper in pain.

“Sorry, Mard…” Spoke a raspy voice through the quiet of the room and brought a slight smile to pale, thin lips.

“It’s okay…Natsu.” He answered with a slight shake of his head only to be gently stilled by the other, so he wouldn’t make his work more difficult.

Then silence ruled once more over them both, while practiced fingers fixed the last bits of the bandages, now securely wrapped around Mard Geer’s torso.

“There…” Was Natsu’s quiet remark as he lowered his hands and leaned back to look at his finished work, sorrow shining in his dark eyes.

The darker haired male was just about to turn around, so he could thank the Dragon Slayer properly, but a sudden additional weight added to the nape of his neck stopped his every movement.

“N-Natsu…?” The demon asked in utter confusion and concern not being used to the other male acting like this.

The Fire Dragon Slayer’s arms were loosely wrapped around Mard’s chest, forehead resting against the back of his neck and slow, shuddered breaths leaving his lips.

“Why…” Came finally the response Mard Geer had waited for, so his ears perked up as Natsu continued. “Why did you have to do it again?”

Normally the demon would have played it off by now, but the voice of the other was dead serious and left no room for jokes. So decided to play dumb…

“What…What do you m-“

“Answer me, Mard Geer Tartaros!”

The sound of his full name in such a demanding voice sent shivers down his spine and Mard swallowed hard as his gaze dropped down in his lap, sharp teeth gnawing on his bottom lip.

It took a lot of courage to speak the following words, knowing oh so clearly that Natsu wouldn’t want to heart them. But he had to say it, otherwise the young Dragneel wouldn’t leave him alone.

“T-To…To compensate…for my…sins…”

His voice was as quiet as a leaf drifting through the air, only to be caught up in a sudden storm of heat.

“WHAT SINS!!!!”

The voice of the Dragon Slayer raged instantly. To say that the Son of Igneel was furious would be an understatement. He hated how Mard thought of himself, ever since they met again.

Tightening his hold around the demon his voice held feelings of pain and sorrow. “What sins? Mard…I already told you that…there are no sins…you have to regret. It was not your fault. You were blinded by determination. You….-!”

The Dragon Slayer halted in his words as he could feel the other male’s shoulders shaking, a pale hand searching for his own to grip it tightly as support.

“I-I…I know…B-But…I just…” Mard’s voice was weak due to the sobs he tried to hold back as a few single tears escaped the corners of his eyes. “I…can’t help it…sometimes…to feel guilty…knowing how much….p-pain…I caused a-all of you…”

The tension in Natsu’s shoulders fell hearing those words, his heart weighing heavy in his chest feeling the tears of his beloved fall onto his hand.

“Mard…Listen…” Turning the darker haired male around by gripping his shoulders he looked directly into those tear-filled, hopeless looking eyes as he gently placed his hand onto one of the demon’s cheeks to wipe away the falling tears. “No one of us in Fairy Tail is holding that against you…Neither one of the other guilds…They know that you feel sorry for what has happened in the past…Has one of the members or a mage of another guild ever come up to you and said something about Tartaros?” A weak shake of Mard’s head was his answer. “You see? They are ready to accept you or already have accepted you as part of our family…So please…Let me help you…It can’t go on like this!”

At this point Mard Geer looked ready to fully burst into tears as he bit down on his trembling lip and nodded a few times, before sucking in a shaky breath to raise his voice in nothing more than a whisper. “W-Why do I even deserve you, N-Natsu?”

A heartfelt, short laugh leaves the Dragon Slayer’s mouth, before he presses his forehead gently against Mard’s mumbling under his breath. “Because its love…and we waited long enough to finally be together.”

The demon almost shied away as Natsu leaned closer to him, only to sigh in utter satisfaction as his lips were claimed in a sweet, careful kiss almost as the Dragon Slayer was afraid to break him under the sheer force that hid behind his youthful body.

Mard Geer lost himself in the bitter sweetness of their intimacy as he could feel the wounds on his back already healing. Scars would remain, but with Natsu’s help there wouldn’t be any more added. So the demon hoped and in the back of his mind he knew that with the Fire Dragon Slayer’s stubbornness this goal could be accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this pairing a thing~? Yes it apparently is now thanks to my two friends who started shipping it!! XD  
> I really hope you enjoyed and with this I'm signing out!! <3


End file.
